Campaign
Campaign Mode is the single player gaming aspect of Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3 and ''Halo 3: ODST'', where the player takes control of a single character at a time through the canonical storyline of the Halo trilogy, and the single player aspect of Halo Wars, where the player takes control of an entire UNSC army force. Description In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3 the player plays as John-117 or Master Chief, in Halo 2 the player plays as both Master Chief and the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam a Covenant Elite, which allows the player a more personal view on Covenant society. In Halo Wars, the campaign has a different gaming aspect. The game is a strategy video game, and the player takes control of a whole base, troops and vehicles. It is up to him to decide where a squad will go, when a building will be constructed e.g. Again, the game follows the canonical storyline of the Halo Universe. It can be played on four difficulty levels, listed in order from most difficult to the easiest: Legendary, Heroic, Normal, and Easy. In addition, Halo: CE and Halo 2 have a co-op Campaign option permitting two players to play through campaign either in split-screen or via system link between two Xbox Gaming Consoles. For Halo 3 the number of players permitted has changed to allow up to four players and the use of Xbox Live. Halo 3 also has two unique, unofficial difficulties known to fans. One of them is Mythic, Legendary with the Mythic skull activated and the other is the Ultra. Ultra is played with all the skulls activated. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Campaign Levels # Pillar of Autumn # Halo # Truth and Reconciliation # The Silent Cartographer # Assault on the Control Room # 343 Guilty Spark # The Library # Two Betrayals # Keyes # The Maw ''Halo 2'' Campaign Levels # The Heretic (Cutscene Only) (Non-playable) (Solo) # The Armory (Tutorial) (Solo) # Cairo Station # Outskirts # Metropolis # The Arbiter # The Oracle # Delta Halo # Regret # Sacred Icon # Quarantine Zone # Gravemind # Uprising # High Charity # The Great Journey ''Halo 3 Campaign'' Levels A walkthrough for some of these levels (and a few others) can be found here. # Arrival (Cutscene Only) (Non-playable) Tutorial (Only in easy and normal) # Sierra 117 # Crow's Nest # Tsavo Highway # The Storm # Floodgate # The Ark # The Covenant # Cortana # Halo ''Halo Wars'' Campaign Levels # Alpha Base # Relic Approach # Relic Interior # Arcadia City # Arcadia Outskirts # Dome of Light # Scarab # Ander's Signal # The Flood # Shield World # Cleansing # Repairs # Beachhead # Reactor # Escape Halo 3: ODST Campaign levels *Mombasa Streets *Coastal Highway *Data Hive *Kikowani Station *Kizingo Boulevard *NMPD HQ *ONI Alpha Site *Tayari Plaza *Uplift Reserve Trivia *All of the trilogy games end with Master Chief in space with some kind of transport. In Halo: Combat Evolved, he is in a Longsword. In Halo 2, he is in the Forerunner Dreadnought. In Halo 3, he is stranded in the remains of the UNSC Frigate, Forward Unto Dawn, which is drifting in an unknown part of space. *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' starts with Master Chief leaving a cryo pod and Halo 3 ends with him entering one again. *There are 35 levels total in the Halo Trilogy. 35/5=7. Another Seven reference. *In every game the Master Chief falls unconscious. In Halo: Combat Evolved, he is unconscious after the escape pod crashes at the beginning of the level Halo. In Halo 2, he is knocked out when the Pelican crashes on Outskirts. In Halo 3, he is unconscious at the beginning of Sierra 117 where he lands on the ground after leaving the Forerunner Dreadnought. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 3 and Halo Wars, the endings of the three games end with an explosion: Halo: CE ends with Halo Installation 04 exploding, Halo 3 ends with Halo Installation 04 (II) exploding, and Halo Wars ends with a Shield World exploding. Sources Category:Games